L'Alba di Salem
by le-autrici
Summary: Questa storia è frutto di un dopo cinema avevamo guardato VAN HELSIN nd.Isha e abbiamo avuto un'illuminazione. E che illuminazione! nd.Shalim La storia è inizialmente un pò strana...ci saranno scene di combattimenti e qualche scena piccante ma non spinta
1. Salem

_LEGENDA DEI PERSONAGGI:_

Anaya: Vampira, cugina di Octavia, Fabius e Fabian.

Fabian: Vampiro, fratello di Octavia e Fabius.

Fabius: Vampiro, fratello di Octavia e Fabian.

Octavia: Vampira, sorella di Fabius e Fabian.

Kurt: Vampiro, figlio adottivo del conte Rupert e della contessa Edénta.

Rupert: Vampiro, conte.

Edénta: Vampira, amica di Sagula.

Sagula: Madre adottiva di Selene.

Selene: Vampira promessa a Kurt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tracee: Licantropa

Gary: Capo dei cacciatori.

Taker: Cacciatore di gran mole, cugino di Edward.

Edward: Cacciatore, cugino di Taker, di fisico piuttosto normale rispetto a lui.

Corrad: Cacciatore e cuoco del gruppo.

Josa: Cacciatore un pò irruente.

Kiria: Cacciatrice, sempre pronta alla lite con Josa.

Nyika: Cacciatrice, amica stretta di Kiria.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era l'una di notte, le strade di Salem erano deserte, da anni vigeva il coprifuoco per i suoi abitanti, non appena il sole si perdeva dietro i monti lasciando spazio all'oscurità.

Il vento soffiava dolce nell'aria, il silenzio era rotto soltanto dal rumore ritmico di tacchi.

Una donna camminava in quella strada isolata, era vestita di nero, con dei pantaloni attillati che le arrivavano poco sotto le ginocchia e la giacca lunga che le scivolava lungo le gambe.

Passeggiava a passo costante, ma abbastanza veloce, quando un colpo di vento le spostò i capelli sul viso.

Si fermò con i palmi della mani aperte e lentamente si girò indietro, aveva il sospetto che qualcuno la stesse seguendo, ma dietro di lei non c'era nessuno.

Si rigirò per andarsene e si trovò davanti la figura di un uomo che cominciò a fissarla dicendo:

"Cosa ci fa una ragazza come te in giro a quest'ora della notte?"

L'uomo continuava a fissarla insistentemente quando la ragazza dolcemente disse "Mi sono persa, mi potrebbe aiutare a ritrovare la strada?"

"Povera ragazza, hai smarrito la strada?" chiese cominciando ad aggirarla "Ora il tuo Roger ti aiuterà a ritrovarla"

Si fermò dietro di lei, le spostò dolcemente le ciocche dei capelli, lasciando spazio nella parte destra del collo.

Le si avvicinò lentamente con il viso al collo, come se la stesse annusando.

"Ora ci penso io a te" mormorò l'uomo, ma la frase fu stroncata immediatamente da una gomitata che lei gli sferrò allo stomaco, poi disse in tono sarcastico "Odio quando mi annusano il collo"

A quel punto lui la assaltò, ma la ragazza riuscì ad aggrapparsi al suo colletto ribaltandolo all'indietro.

L'uomo si ritrovò spalle a terra e lei gli si sedette sopra "E' arrivata la tua ora vampiro, sei incappato nella santarella sbagliata"

Detto questo, tirò fuori un paletto di frassino all'altezza della coscia e lo colpì, poi prese un coltello e, un po' disgustata, gli tagliò la gola.

Sotto di lei, il corpo del vampiro si sgretolò come cenere, che fu spazzata via dal vento.

La notte seguente, all'interno di un castello, una figura slanciata fece il suo ingresso in una sala piena di bare.

"Sorgete figli delle tenebre, dobbiamo discutere di un argomento importante"

Le bare cominciarono ad aprirsi e uscirono un gruppo di vampiri.

"Ieri notte, uno dei nostri è stato ucciso" disse uno, quando un altro vampiro con la rabbia negli occhi aggiunse "Hanno ucciso Roger! MALEDETTI lo hanno ammazzato mentre cercava di fare colazione"

Il primo riprese parola "Non si può andare avanti così, hanno ucciso quattro reclute in questo mese. Questi cacciatori devono farla finita, dobbiamo eliminarli!"

"Ne va della nostra razza" gli fece eco una vampira

Altri vampiri entrarono in sala, tra cui uno con un lungo mantello che chiese "Qual è la situazione?"

"Conte Rupert, Roger è stato ucciso ieri notte da un cacciatore"

"Non è possibile! Questi cacciatori stanno diventando un problema!" esclamò il conte.

"Propongo di ucciderli a modo nostro" disse un vampiro mostrando i canini.

"Non siate precipitosi, mie creature, i cacciatori non sono preda facile, dobbiamo trovare un'anima innocente che verrà sacrificata se loro non si arrendono al nostro dominio" spiegò il conte "Voglio che li spiate, trattenendovi dal gustare il loro sangue"  
"Saranno più succulenti quando i loro cuori tremeranno di paura" sorrise un altro vampiro

"Allora andate e portatemi le loro storie" finì il conte mentre i vampiri s'innalzavano in volo uscendo dal castello

Mattino, ore 5.00, nel castello una strana presenza femminile si mostrò col suo aspetto ad un'altra vampira… Sagula.

"Ti sembra questa l'ora di svegliarmi con un messaggero?" sbadigliò la prima "Mi ero appena coricata Edénta!"

"Ho un buon motivo cara…avverto qualcosa nelle viscere"  
"Tu non le hai più le viscere!" replicò Sagula

"Shh…andiamo nell'ala ovest…temo che Kurt sia con quella…" indurì lo sguardo già vitreo

"Quella chi? Tracee? Non può lui è promesso a mio figlia lo sai! Me lo devi!" s'infuocò l'altra

"Eppure ho la stessa sensazione che avevo per il loro primo incontro…"


	2. Arrivano i Vampiri

Capitolo 2

Flashback: (Edénta ripensa)

Una notte senza stelle, un cielo plumbeo e muto, con solo qualche riverbero dell'erba e una pallida tonda luna nel blu.

Un ragazzo coi canini sporgenti disteso misto all'erba e vestito di nero con un mento sporgente, unico segno di lui in quel paesaggio.

"Kurt!"

Si voltò verso la vampira appena giunta, con non curanza irritante prima si risponderle "Che vuoi Selene?"

"Te"

"Non sarò il tuo vampiro, scordatelo"  
"Così mi rendi tutto più eccitante, una vera cattura"

"Sai che vorrei per il mio compleanno?" esordì Kurt alzandosi a sedere prima di continuare "Che tu sparissi dalla vista" la gelò

"Oh, ma lo so che non lo pensi" si avvicinò ancheggiando poi lo baciò delicatamente nonostante l'indifferenza di Kurt

"Auguri" indicò una gabbia portata dai suoi servitori in cui un licantropo si dibatteva e digrignava animatamente

"E' tuo" sibilò la vampira

"Grazie Selene" Edénta le comparve finalmente alle spalle "Mio figlio è troppo timido per appagarci con le sue parole"

Ma Kurt sordo a tutti gli approcci di sua madre si avvicinò alla gabbia toccandone le sbarre e fissando l'animale negli occhi.

In quell'attimo Tracee il licantropo tacque.

Fine Flashback

"Ah se avessimo saputo che era una ragazza lupo" Sagula si apprestò a stringere il pomello della porta per aprirla.

In quell'istante a diversi isolati dal castello…

"Vieni da me…"  
Il ragazzo si agitò rigirandosi sul letto.

"Mi stavi aspettando, vero?"un mormorio sfuggì dalle labbra del ragazzo "Si."

Un vetro della finestra si ruppe e una mano aprì frettolosamente la maniglia.

Una donna era accucciata sul davanzale della finestra, i suoi corti capelli rossi ondeggiavano nella brezza della sera insieme al suo mantello nero, i suoi occhi verdissimi resi più luminosi dal suo essere vampiro, brillarono nel buio.

La figura entrò agilmente nella stanza col lieve ticchettio dei suoi stivali.

Indossava una tunica rossa che arrivava poco sopra l'ombelico e un paio di pantaloni neri.

"Desideravi me?" sussurrò all'orecchio del ragazzo.

Lui aprì gli occhi verdi e la guardò.

Non capì subito ciò che stava succedendo, ma poi lentamente mise a fuoco la situazione corrugando i lineamenti, finché il suo cuore cominciò a battere all'impazzata.

"Troppo tardi" gli disse Anaya.

Il ragazzo aprì la bocca per gridare, ma in quel momento i denti della vampira gli penetrarono nel collo e il grido si trasformò in un sussurro soffocato.

Anaya si concentrò sul battito del cuore del giovane e quando lo sentì prossimo alla morte si staccò da lui e lo rimise disteso sul letto.

La vampira si diresse la finestra, poi si voltò verso si lui, un ultimo avvertimento nelle sue parole "Hai avuto ciò che desideravi, non biasimare me"

Poi la ragazza tornò nel vicolo e si allontanò velocemente dalla casa.

"Hai mangiato?" le chiese una voce femminile, suadente.

Anaya si volto e vide Octavia dirimpetto a lei.

"Hai un po' di sangue qui…" continuò la ragazza con un sorriso indicandosi un angolo della bocca.

"Grazie!" rispose sorridendo a sua volta Anaya

E le due si allontanarono insieme volando.

"Che aspetti ad aprire?" Edénta vedendo l'amica fissarla, si girò per vedere se , come sospettava ci fosse…

"Rupert!" sobbalzò la donna vampira.

"Che state macchinando voi due? Non vi sembra che siamo già colmi di guai?"

"Stavamo solo controllando Kurt se dormiva o…" provò a sembrar convinta Sagula.

"E' vero amore…" rinforzò Edénta "Temo che quella Tracee sia con lui…stasera non l'ho visto alla riunione…"

"Tu ti preoccupi troppo…" il conte le stampò un bacio sul collo "…Kurt non è uno stupido"

"Già, ma quella li ha un cattivo ascendente…e si sa! Da generazioni e generazioni comandiamo e sottomettiamo i licantropi…e se Kurt non la tratta schiava come merita, cosa farà quell'approfittatrice?"

Alle parole della compagna il conte si turbò rischiando di spaccarsi un labbro coi canini.

Nella stanza intanto Tracee era distesa sul letto spalla a spalla col vampiro, si destò.

I suoi occhi d'ambra si abituarono subito all'oscurità e rotearono disperati nel sentire delle voci "familiari" che discutevano nel corridoio di fronte.

Fissò i suo panni e la sua camicetta color avorio, gli stivali in pelle bordati da pelliccia erano uno sopra alla sedia della scrivania…e l'altro?

Abbassandosi con la testa sotto il letto vide a stento fra la sua liscia frangetta, l'altro stivale.

Era li, lo prese contorcendosi un po' per arrivarlo.

Kurt mugugnò stiracchiandosi, ormai sveglio.

Lei si coprì tirando a se la coperta, lui sorrise… come se non l'avesse mai vista.

"Ci sono i tuoi, devo scappare" sibilò la donna-lupo carezzandogli una guancia.

"Come sei calda" sussurrò Kurt fissandola con i suoi occhi azzurrissimi.

Imbarazzo.

In quel momento i ricordi le piombarono addosso…

Flashback

Quella sera era rimasta a fissare il cielo…mancava solo uno spicchio per riempire quei 360° lunari.

"Basta poco a sconvolgerti è?" Kurt apparso da chissà dove, nei suoi abiti di un nero lucente la fissava come se non gli bastasse leggerle il pensiero per attrarla a se.

"Voi non dovreste essere…" provò a rimproverarlo

"Shh…ti sei mai chiesta perché non ti do ordini?"

Tracee scostò una ciocca ribelle dal volto, curiosa del proseguimento di quella frase.

"…perché io non ne voglio…sono libero capisci? Tu mi piaci, mi piaci tanto"

Tracee sbatté le palpebre arrossendo e rimase silenziosa.

"Non credi che…" proseguì il ragazzo "Sarebbe bello godere dell'eternità per una notte? Io sono il tuo dono eterno, stanotte comandala tu la luna" parole intriganti proseguite da effusioni

A cominciare da quel bacio da brivido seguito poi da tutto il resto…

Tracee si convinse che aveva bisogno di lui, che dalla morte dei suoi genitori aveva sempre odiato i vampiri causa di ciò, che per questo si era avventurata nella foresta rimanendone maledetta da un licantropo…ed ironia del destino era finita sul letto di un vampiro che poco conosceva ma già amava…

Fine Flashback

Scuotendosi improvvisamente nelle spalle infilò le scarpe e la gonna per poi aggiustarsi la camicia.

"Kurt" esordì il conte aprendo la porta, lui era il padre adottivo nonché di vita del vampiro, vedendolo distinto che cercava d'allacciarsi i pantaloni assieme alla licantropa, impallidì.

"Ah!" squittì Madame Sagula

A quel punto giunse al cornicione della porta anche Selene; che presa Tracee con una morsa stretta le tirò i capelli.

"Cagna rognosa" la scosse ancora

"Attenta brunetta anoressica, questa sera c'è la luna piena!" rispose Tracee trattenendosi.

"Dannazione è vero!" si lasciò sfuggire Sagula

"Adaman, Ekel" Rupert chiamò i due servitori "Rinchiudetela"

"Non servirà a nulla…nessuno può ostacolarmi papà" lo schernì Kurt, mentre lei veniva portata via.

"Vedremo"

Rupert con l'unghia dell'indice lo rigò in mezzo allo sterno, mangiandosi poi la pellicina, infine uscì con le altre due ridendo "Vedremo chi la spunta"

Selene invece scortò le guardie e Tracee fino alle prigioni.

Tracee fece una smorfia guardandosi il polso.

"Che hai da sorridere?" chiese acida la vampira

"A te un succhiotto non lo farà mai…"

"Attenta a come parli…domani sarà il tuo ultimo giorno di permanenza qui" la spintonò dentro la cella, sbattendone l'inferriata


	3. Al fuoco!

Mezz'ora più tardi, nel salone il conte era seduto in una poltrona di pelliccia nera, al suo fianco c'era Edénta che era intenta a discutere del successo che avrebbero riscosso l'indomani con la morte di Tracee.

Il conte era imperterrito a fissare un suo ritratto mentre si diceva fra se che i suoi problemi erano ben più grossi che risolvere una crisi di pre-fidanzamento, nonostante avesse sempre appoggiato il progetto di fare unire il figlio Kurt a Selene.

D'un tratto Rupert si girò verso Edénta che colse subito la sua inquietudine "Che c'è?" chiese la vampira con un certo stupore.

"Non sentite?" disse scattando velocemente in piedi e mettendo in funzione le sue narici "Puzza di bruciato…"

"Mamma guarda" fece notare Selene a Sagula

Il castello stava bruciando, le fiamme si stavano propagando velocemente e avevano già raggiunto le finestre.

"Dobbiamo andarcene" tuonò il conte

"E Kurt!" chiese Selene preoccupata

"Ci penso io, voi volate alla congrega" ordinò il Conte Rupert baciando di sfuggita Edénta

Da fuori si sentivano voci "Siete circondati vampiri"

"Questa volta brucerete all'inferno" gridava un'altra voce

Kurt stava girovagando per il palazzo e avvertito il pericolo stava cercando di arrivare da Tracee per liberarla, ma il conte glielo impedì costringendolo a lasciare il castello.

Da fuori intanto un giovane aveva buttato giù il portone dicendo "Andiamo a stanare i vampiri"

"E fate attenzione al collo, vi potrebbero arrivare alle spalle senza accorgervene" aggiunse Corrad.

Tracee cosciente del pericolo era riuscita ad allargare le sbarre, purtroppo però le fiamme erano penetrate all'interno del castello e ne restava poca di aria da respirare.

"Sono…quasi arrivata" s'incoraggiava debolmente mentre a stento percorreva i corridoi.

Ad un certo punto le sue gambe cedettero, l'aria le mancava, si accasciò a terra.

"C'è una ragazza a terra" urlò Nyika mentre Taker accorreva ad aiutarla.

"Portiamola fuori di qui, questa non ha i canini, sicuramente li avrebbe avuti se non fossimo arrivati in tempo"  
"I vampiri sono volati via" disse Josa arrabbiato.

"Via da qui" ordinò Edward

Il gruppo di cacciatori si allontanò velocemente verso la foresta con Tracee.

Dopo dieci minuti, il gruppo si fermò, ormai almeno per quel giorno il pericolo era scampato, il sole stava sorgendo e i vampiri avevano sicuramente già trovato un posto buio dove addormentarsi.

"Complimenti Josa, bell'idea quella di mandare a fuoco il castello" cominciò Kiria arrabbiata.

"Li avevamo in pugno, li avremmo sicuramente colti di sorpresa" aggiunse Taker.

"NO, ma il signorino ha deciso di mandare tutto a fuoco" rimbeccò adirata Kiria

"Hey, non sono l'unico a fare errori" rispose ad alta voce Josa

"Ragazzi calmi" disse Edward "Ormai è andata, la prossima volta faremo attenzione"

"Non sei forse tu" continuò Josa urlando in faccia alla ragazza "L'irresponsabile che l'altra notte camminava da sola per strada ed ha incontrato un vampiro!"

"E l'ho anche ucciso se è questo che ti scoccia" ribatté Kiria

"Voi due! Non mi sembra il caso di litigare tra di noi" notò Corrad saggiamente

"Infatti non ce l'ho con te, ma con lei" disse Josa

Nel frattempo Tracee si stava risvegliando, la luce le accecava gli occhi.

Da tempo non vedeva un'alba così, che però venne presto oscurata dalle nuvole.

Era da quando l'avevano portata a casa di Kurt.

A quel punto ebbe paura, aprì di scatto gli occhi mettendosi a sedere.

"Ti sei svegliata? Stai bene?" le chiese Nyika senza ricevere risposta, allora continuò "Non preoccuparti, ora sei salva"

"Dove sono?" chiese agitandosi Tracee "Dove sono?"

"Calma!" le ripeteva l'altra

Tracee iniziò ad dimenarsi ancora di più, attirando l'attenzione del gruppo.

"Bevi questa che dopo starai meglio" disse Corrad avvicinandosi con una boccettina.

Tracee bevve d'un fiato e poco dopo si addormentò.

"Ma l'hai uccisa?" guardò sbalordita Nyika

"La ragazza mi sembrava troppo nervosa, le ho dato un sonnifero così riposerà un po'."

"Siamo sicuri non sia un qualche essere strano?" continuò Nyika.

"Sarebbe già scappata con tutto questo sole" si avvicinò un ragazza longilineo, con una giacca verde e una camicia a righe

"Dove sei stato Gary?" chiese l'altra

"Ho ucciso un paio di servitori…ma credo che quei vampiri ce l'avranno per un pezzo per via dell'incendio…"

"Vedi…" esordì Kiria guardando Josa "Anche lui è con me!"

"Oh" sbuffò Josa "Lasciatemi in pace" si allontanò con le mani in tasca

Mentre il sole stava sorgendo, in un castello, poco fuori Salem…

"Il cielo è fortunatamente coperto" pensò Octavia

La ragazza si stava aggirando nel salotto in preda al panico.

"Non sono ancora tornati" mormorò voltandosi verso la cugina

"Tranquilla, stanno bene, ne sono sicura" cercò di calmarla Anaya

"Sta sorgendo il sole e se le nuvole se ne vanno…" Octavia non riuscì a finire la frase

"Cugina non allarmarti, è già successo altre volte" ma anche Anaya iniziò a preoccuparsi

Attesero ancora, poi all'improvviso la finestra si spalancò, le due si appostarono davanti ad essa con atteggiamento adoratorio e con gli occhi che brillavano.

"Cosa fate?" chiese una voce dietro di loro all'improvviso

Le due si voltarono e videro i gemelli con un sorriso smagliante.

Le cugine corsero ad abbracciarli.

"Dove eravate finiti?" chiese Anaya a Fabian

"Eravamo così preoccupate" continuò Octavia

"Abbiamo fatto tardi, ci hanno avvertiti che il castello del Conte Rupert è stato incendiato" disse Fabius

"Oh! Povero conte" recitò Octavia sarcasticamente

"Tutta colpa dei cacciatori" ringhiò Fabian con rabbia

"Cambiando argomento…perché siete passati dalla porta?" chiese la ragazza dai capelli corti

"Noi vi attendevamo alla finestra!" continuò l'altra

"Suvvia, per una volta…" disse Fabian.

"…che passiamo dalla porta" finì Fabius.

"Si, ma che vergogna e se vi vedono gli altri?" domandò la sorella.

"Octavia andiamo a dormire che è meglio" disse Fabius spintonandola via di seguito dagli altri due.

_Che ve ne pare? aspettiamo commenti o critiche nd.autrici_


	4. Flaskback dal Passato

Flashback

1750. All'esterno di un castello in un giardino soleggiato, una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi e abbigliata con vestiti antichi passeggiava senza meta per i giardini…

"Anaya!"

"Octavia!"

Le due cugine si corsero incontro e si abbracciarono.

"Finalmente i tuoi si sono decisi a lasciarti andare" disse Octavia

"Erano anni che sognavo una vacanza qua" esclamò Anaya, felice

"Guarda chi è arrivato" disse Fabius ammiccando verso Fabian

"Ciao Anaya" salutò Fabian andando vero la cugina

Mentre i quattro ragazzi si salutavano, una donna un po' anziana li raggiunse.

"Ragazzi!" chiamò rivolgendosi ai figli "Ciao Anaya"

"Che c'è madre?" chiese Fabius

"Noi siamo in partenza" guardò i gemelli "Mi raccomando a voi mentre siamo via"

"Ah, allora siamo in buone mani" mormorò ridendo Octavia, rivolta alla cugina

"Ma sentile, le ragazzine" sbottò Fabius rivolto al fratello

"Questa ce la pagate…e non è una promessa" cominciò l'altro

"E' una minaccia" finirono i tre fratelli in coro

"Non vi preoccupate madre, ci pensiamo io e Anaya alla casa"

"Dove state andando?" chiese Anaya alla zia

"New Orleans, abbiamo da sbrigare alcuni affari laggiù"

"Volevo solo informarvi che la carrozza è pronta signora" informò un cameriere, arrivato in quel momento

"E' proprio ora di andare" disse la madre con un sorriso "Cercate di non fare sciocchezze"

I quattro ragazzi accompagnarono la donna alla carrozza, dove la stava attendendo il marito e il cocchiere.

Dopo le ultime raccomandazioni, i genitori partirono mentre i quattro ragazzi rimasero al cancello per salutarli.

Appena la carrozza sparì dalle loro visuali, i gemelli cominciarono a saltare di gioia.

"Finalmente, la casa è nostra!"

"Che si fa ora?"

"Per prima cosa" s'intromise Octavia "Facciamo sistemare i bagagli di Anaya. Poi…"

"Che ne dite di un giro a cavallo?"propose la cugina dai capelli corti

"Hey cugina non ti ricordavo così intelligente" sorrise Fabius ricevendo un simpatico buffetto sulla spalla dalla ragazza, così rispose "Per me va bene"

Fabian guardò Octavia per chiedere conferma e lei annui.

"Bene, vado a preparare i cavalli allora" detto ciò i gemelli si diressero verso le stalle mentre Octavia portò la cugina nella stanza che le era stata assegnata.

Circa 15 minuti dopo le due ragazze uscirono dal castello. Indossavano ampie gonne in modo da poter stare in sella più comodamente. Proprio davanti alla porta trovarono Fabius e Fabian che tenevano per le briglie due cavalli ciascuno.

"Gara?" chiese Octavia lanciando uno sguardo d'intesa ad Anaya

"Perfetto" rispose lei

Le due presero due cavalli.

"Madame e Messeri, la gara della famiglia…"

"Ehm, Fabius…quelle due sono già partite"

"Infami" mormorò il ragazzo mentre il fratello sorrideva

Poi i due saltarono in sella ai destrieri e si affrettarono a raggiungere le ragazze.

Era il tramonto quando i quattro fecero ritorno al castello.

"Uffa, sto morendo di fame" sbottò Anaya.

"Se è per questo anch'io, dato che QUALCUNO si è mangiato tutto quello che avevamo portato via" le fece eco Octavia.

"Che avete da dire a vostra discolpa" chiese Anaya voltandosi indietro per vedere i gemelli. Con sua sorpresa, però, la stalla era vuota.

"Ma dove sono!"

"Vieni con me. Sono sicuramente passati dall'altra porta" disse Octavia.

La ragazza dai capelli lunghi precedette la cugina e, accesa una lampada ad olio, si diresse verso l'altra uscita della stalla.

Le due ragazze si ritrovarono nei giardini, mentre il tramonto cedeva velocemente il passo alla notte.

"Questi non sono giardini…sono labirinti" disse Anaya nervosa "Non me li ricordavo così"

Octavia le rivolse un sorriso per incoraggiarla.

Ad un certo punto le due si ritrovarono ad attraversare un doppio filare di alberi, così stretto da non permettere alle cugine di camminare fianco a fianco.

Anaya precedette Octavia, che continuava a reggere la lampada.

Ad un certo punto la ragazza dai capelli corti sentì sussultare la cugina. Si voltò di scatto.

Octavia era bloccata da qualcuno che le aveva passato un braccio sotto il collo.

"Non ti muovere ragazza" le intimò una voce roca.

Anaya non riuscì nemmeno ad organizzare i propri pensieri quando qualcuno le riservò lo stesso trattamento ma questa volta la luce di Octavia illuminò l'assalitore per un attimo, tempo più che sufficiente per Octavia che gridò.

"Fabian! Quanto sei idiota! Questa è stata un'idea tua vero?"

Immediatamente sentì ridacchiare alle sue spalle e Fabius la lasciò andare.

"Beccato, caro fratello" disse il gemello continuando a sghignazzare

"Vi sembra una cosa divertente?" continuò Octavia mentre Anaya era ancora un po' scossa.

In quel momento però ci fu una folata di vento innaturale, seguita da uno strano fruscio. I quattro si guardarono.

"Va bene, che scherzo è questo?" chiese Anaya con un sorrisetto preoccupato.

"Cugina, non guardare noi" disse Fabian.

"Stavolta siamo innocenti" finì Fabius.

Quasi i gemelli non fecero in tempo a finire la frase che una figura comparve in mezzo a loro, con una forza sovrumana spinse via Anaya che finì contro un albero perdendo i sensi.

"Anaya!" esclamò la cugina soccorrendola

"Chi sei?" chiese combattivo Fabius

"Mi chiamo Mael" disse lo sconosciuto facendo un passo avanti e facendosi illuminare dalla luce fioca della lampada, rivolgendo ai due ragazzi un piccolo inchino.

I due gemelli videro che aveva i capelli di un biondo cenere piuttosto lunghi e gli occhi neri che, nonostante tutto, brillavano nel buio.

Non aveva l'aspetto di un americano.

"Infatti" cominciò quello rispondendo ad una domanda mai posta "Sono un druido…e sono anche molto affamato"

I due gemelli partirono improvvisamente all'attacco ma Mael li evitò con facilità.

"Così coraggiosi, così nobili…così stupidi" finì con una risata, poi senza lasciargli tempo di reagire, attaccò Fabius e lo morse sul collo.

Octavia, ignorando le parole di quel pazzo invasato, era riuscita a far riprendere i sensi ad Anaya.

"Che è…" cominciò la ragazza dai capelli corti, ma venne interrotta da un grido.

"Fabius! Nooo!"

Le due si voltarono e videro Fabian partire di cosa per attaccare la creatura che, ormai avevano capito, si trattava di un vampiro.

Mael lasciò cadere il corpo di Fabius e si voltò per fronteggiare il gemello, ma non abbastanza velocemente per evitare un pugno di lui.

Purtroppo l'attacco di Fabian non servì né a fermarlo, né ad indebolirlo. Il vampiro si riprese in un attimo e afferrato il gemello per la gola, lo sollevò in aria.

Fabian continuava a lottare cercando di non lasciarsi soffocare e colpendo il braccio al quale il vampiro lo teneva, ma inutilmente; Mael lo fissava divertito, con un sorrisetto sadico sulle labbra.

Improvvisamente però ebbe un'idea e i suoi occhi brillarono di malvagità.

Voltò la testa e guardò Fabius. Sembrava già morto ma il vampiro sentiva che c'era ancora una scintilla di vita in lui e sapeva come avrebbe potuto salvarlo.

Guardò di nuovo Fabian "Perché no?" si chiese Mael e con una mossa fulminea affondò i denti nel collo del giovane, bevendone il sangue fino a portarlo al confine fra la vita e la morte.

Dopo alcuni minuti Mael sollevò la testa e abbandonò Fabian a pochi metri da Fabius.

Si voltò verso le due ragazze, ma non le vide.

"Avanti, venite fuori" gridò il vampiro attivando tutti i suoi sensi per cercarle.

Fece alcuni passi guardandosi sospettosamente intorno, quando, con un grido Octavia lo assalì alle spalle, saltandogli sulla schiena e passandogli le braccia sotto al collo.

"Anaya! Scappa!" gridò alla cugina che si era nascosta proprio nella direzione in cui il vampiro stava andando.

La ragazza la fissò per un attimo, indecisa.

"Forza, vattene!" ripeté Octavia.

Anaya annuì impercettibilmente e corse via mentre Mael fece per inseguirla.

Octavia fece di tutto per fermarlo e cominciò a prenderlo a calci.

"Ora mi hai stufato ragazzina" sbuffò Mael.

Con la mano sinistra afferrò la spalla destra della ragazza e, togliendosela dalla schiena, la tirò davanti a se, sorreggendola con il braccio sinistro.

"Addio piccola" le disse Mael prima di affondare i denti nel suo collo.

La ragazza sussultò e mentre il vampiro si nutriva col suo sangue, sentì i battiti lenti e misurati del cuore di lui mescolarsi a quelli agitati del proprio.

Poi le si annebbiò la vista ed infine tutto divenne nero.

"Octavia? Tavia? Sorellina?" qualcuno le scuoteva gentilmente una spalla.

La ragazza aprì gli occhi e vide Fabius chino su di lei, seduto sul bordo del suo letto a baldacchino.

La stanza era illuminata fiocamente con un paio di lampade, Octavia si mise seduta sul letto e vide accanto alla finestra Fabian e Anaya.

Lei era seduta, con le braccia incrociate e leggermente china su se stessa, come se avesse freddo, mentre il cugino le aveva posato le mani sulle spalle.

La ragazza si chiese come mai la cugina fosse in quelle condizioni, quando le tornò alla mente la lotta con Mael.

Si voltò di nuovo verso il fratello seduto sul letto, abbracciandolo.

"Fabius, non sai che razza di incubo ho avuto. Grazie a Dio era solo un sogno…" si interruppe

C'era qualcosa di strano, Fabius continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso, non la stava ascoltando

"Fratello, che succede?"

Perdonami avrei dovuto proteggerti.

Octavia sentì queste parole, che il fratello non aveva però pronunciato.

A quel punto la mano della ragazza salì verso il proprio collo, temeva ciò che avrebbe potuto trovare.

Le sue dita sfiorarono il punto dove ricordava di essere stata morsa e ci trovò una ferita.

Si portò la mano alle labbra, scioccata da ciò che era accaduto e facendo ciò percepì distrattamente che anche i suoi denti erano cambiati.

"Eccoli, i miei adorati compagni, le mie bellissime creature immortali" disse Mael entrando.

Si guardò intorno.

"Che atmosfera macabra. E' tristissimo. E' morto qualcuno per caso?" disse lui prima di scoppiare a ridere.

"Oh, cara Octavia! Ti sei svegliata finalmente" allungò una mano per sfiorarle il viso "Come…"

Fabius scattò in piedi mettendosi fra lui e la sorella "Lasciala stare" gli intimò digrignando i denti.

I suoi canini da vampiro scintillarono per un istante.

"Maledetto, dovresti finire all'inferno per ciò che hai fatto"

Mael rise "Mio giovane e caro ragazzo, lascia che ti spieghi un paio di cose" gli passò una mano sulle spalle e lo fece camminare insieme a se.

"In tutta la mia lunga vita non ho mai conosciuto né Dio né il diavolo. Non so niente di Inferno e Paradiso. Non ho mai avuto una visione o conosciuto un segreto che potesse salvare o dannare la mia anima"

"Perché ne hai una?" chiese Anaya, acida

"Sono fatto di carne e sangue, come chiunque altro…solo non sono umano" le rispose lui

Fece una pausa per poi riprendere a parlare "Mi sento in dovere di spiegarvi alcune cose. Innanzitutto su di noi girano un sacco di voci fasulle. Croci, acqua benedetta, specchi…tutte sciocchezze. Le cose che possono ucciderci sono la luce del sole, il fuoco e un paletto di frassino nel cuore. Però, se ci vogliono distruggere in questo ultimo modo devono poi tagliarci la testa.

La storia delle bare, invece, è purtroppo vera, ma servono più che altro per difenderci dal sole. Va bene ugualmente un qualunque altro posto buio.

Un'altra cosa, i primi mesi da vampiro saranno i più difficili. La sete di sangue è quasi insaziabile. Non preoccupatevi, è normale col tempo diminuirà, al punto che potrete resistere anche dei mesi senza fare vittime. Penso che sappiate anche come creare uno di noi, dovete bere il suo sangue e poi restituirglielo, mischiato con il nostro, ma io non vi consiglio di creare altri di noi, almeno non ancora. Che altro dire…come vampiri avete una forza e una velocità sovrumana. Potrete essere in grado di leggere la mente degli altri, ma non la mia, né io la vostra"

"Perché?" chiese Fabian

"Perché io vi ho creato, ed è così che funziona ma potreste avere anche altri poteri. Il Dono Oscuro è diverso per ciascuno di noi. Quello che è vero per tutti è però che diveniamo più forti col passare del tempo"

"E' ciò che non distrugge, fortifica" mormorò Anaya

"Esatto" confermò Mael "E ora venite con me, dovete nutrirvi"

Fine Flashback

Anaya aprì gli occhi di scatto, le parole di Mael gli rimbombavano ancora in testa.

Ci mise solo un attimo a focalizzare che era stato solo un sogno.

Era di nuovo sera e Fabian era chino sulla sua bara.

Lei lo guardò, accennando un sorriso.

"Ben svegliata mia cara" le disse lui porgendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi

Anaya uscì dal suo –letto- e baciò le labbra del vampiro

"Come mai ti sei dato il disturbo di svegliarmi?" gli chiese, sarcastica

Lui le spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso "Ti stavi agitando nel sonno. Cosa sognavi" chiese a sua volta lui

Anaya chinò la testa e si accoccolò contro di lui "Mael…nel lontano 1750, quella notte d'estate…"

Lui l'abbracciò, accarezzandole i capelli "Non devi pensare a lui. Ha avuto quello che si meritava"

Il loro idilliaco momento venne però interrotto dagli altri due ragazzi

"Ah, ecco dove si erano cacciati i piccioncini " disse Fabius con un ghigno malizioso

"Forza voi due. Fabius mi ha detto che ieri ha trovato delle vittime ideali e non vuol portarmici da solo…e io comincio ad avere FAME!" disse Octavia

Anaya sorrise "Va bene, allora, su, fai strada Fabius"

"Alla buonora" sbottò il gemello e detto ciò, i quattro uscirono dal castello e, volando silenziosamente, si diressero verso la casa delle loro vittime per quella notte.


	5. I Cacciatori e la Licantropa

Dopo un giorno di viaggio, verso sera, il gruppo di cacciatori si riunì nel capanno in mezzo alla foresta per la consueta riunione tenuta da Gary.

"Ehi? Questa dove la scarico?" disse il gigantesco Taker tenendo l'inconscia Tracee sulla spalla.

"Mettila nell'angolo" ordinò il capo schiarendosi la voce e riallacciandosi un bottone del guanto in pelle.

"Comincio col dire che ci stiamo muovendo bene, abbiamo già sterminato i 2/4 dei vampiri in circolazione…"

"Sanguigna" l'interruppe Edward il simpatico della comitiva che attirò così risa e commenti.

Gary lo gelò con lo sguardo poi riprese "Anche se un'azione come quella di stamani non si deve ripetere Josa…ora saranno ancora più arrabbiati"

"Son cazzi!"

"E' vero!" esclamarono più voci in rivolta contro il povero Josa mentre Kiria si beava nel sentirle intenta a fargli un occhiolino smagliante.

"Ed ora veniamo a lei" Il capo indicò la ragazza salvata "Dobbiamo riportarla al villaggio. Chi si offre?"

Molte mani maschili si alzarono, Kiria notò che Tracee cominciava a dibattersi come se avesse avuto un incubo "Svegliati" la scrollò per le spalle

"Ok, Kiria pensaci tu" disse Gary ignorando i volontari

Kiria sbuffò "E ti pareva…"

"Che giorno è oggi?" Tracee sembrava spaventata

"Ehm…non so" balbettò Kiria

"E' notte? E' luna piena o luna nuova?"

"Deve essere svenuta forte" pensò la cacciatrice poi la trascinò fuori ed ebbe un sospetto

"…oh…a meno che tu non sia…un licantropo!" pronunciò sconnessamente.

Kiria non fece in tempo a girarsi che vide il lupo dal pelo lungo puntarla e sbatterla con forza contro un albero.

"Quello…quella è un licantropo?" urlò Edward. Vedere un licantropo da quelle parti era raro almeno quanto vedere un eclissi, e in quel momento il gruppo ne avrebbero avuto proprio bisogno.

Gary corse verso la povera Kiria disarmata.

"Ci penso io" Nyika cominciò a scoccare a raffica con la balestra, ma l'animale ruggendo scattò furente nella sua direzione.

"Spostati!" la salvò appena in tempo Josa.

"Se quella ti morsa è la fine…non vorrai diventare una donna barbuta"

"Dividiamoci, squadra uno a destra, squadra due a sinistra" comandò Gary.

"Io posso stare in mezzo ad aspettarvi? Ho fame! Che ci frega di quella?" Corrad il gastronomo ufficiale sorrise verso l'affamato bolide di nome Taker che continuava a seguire a grandi passi il suo gruppo, dall'altro lato.

Con uno scivolone Gary arrivò appena dietro al licantropo poi con una piccola balestra rilasciò del sonnifero in freccette.

La donna lupo si bloccò e gli andò incontro col fiato sempre più intenso e le fauci orribilmente spalancate.

Gary, finite le munizioni, lascio cadere la balestra, poi fece alcuni flick flack indietro giusto in tempo per evitare il balzo decisivo della bestia che, poco dopo, sotto l'effetto del sonnifero si accasciò a terra.

Brividi, era questo che avvertì Tracee, ben lungi dal caro torpore mattutino, il contatto del duro terreno contro il suo petto, spalancò gli occhi…era nuda sull'erba umida, nuda e in gabbia.

"Buongiorno lupetta" Gary di schiena ad un albero dette un morso ad una mela.

"Ci hai quasi distrutto la base ieri sera" continuò quel ragazzo, attorniato da molti altri.

"Lasciatemi in pace! Liberatemi bestie!" Tracee restò a pancia sotto gridando

"Hey non ti scaldare…come ti chiami?" le chiese un gigantesco ragazzone

"Stupidi" era la voce di una ragazza appena accorsa "Dategli almeno un vestito!"

"Di che t'impicci Kiria" rispose Edward

Gary si sfilò la giacca che aveva, poi si avvicinò alla gabbia "Uno scambio allora, il tuo nome per questa giacca."

"Non lasciarti ingannare, so essere più feroce con quest'aspetto che col l'altro" Tracee gli strappò la giacca di mano senza però rivelargli il suo nome e l'abbottonò da seduta. Il bell'imbusto non dava l'aria d'esser scocciato o sorpreso per quello.Sorrideva.

"Perché ce l'hai con noi?"

"Un'altra ragazza! Evidentemente…" pensò Tracee "Qua le ragazze sono le più intelligenti, quelle con più tatto."

"Avete bruciato il castello."

"Dovresti essere felice" sbuffò Gary

Tracee ribatté "Liberatemi! Non vi dirò nulla, ne vi sarò di alcun aiuto, anzi…"

"E' un vero peccato" cominciò malignamente Gary "Perché i vampiri che dovevamo uccidere, eccetto due servitori sono ancora in vita"

A quelle parole Tracee spalancò gli occhi.

"E potrebbero voler vendicarsi di noi…se resti potresti rivedere i tuoi padroni…"

"Non perdiamo tempo e lasciamola qui" finì Josa in combutta con l'amico, alzandosi da terra.

"Aspettate! Sono Tracee…Tracee Lou"disse un pò esitante.

La ragazza si aggrappò alle sbarre, era caduta nel loro gioco.

A quel punto Nyika e Kiria si fecero largo tra i ragazzi in modo da arrivare alla gabbia. Nyika aveva in mano dei vestiti e diceva ripetutamente "Sho sho" e faceva cenno con una mano ai ragazzi di allontanarsi

"Ora che avete raggiunto il vostro scopo, lasciate fare a noi" disse Kiria

"Ma come! Adesso che ci divertivamo" sbuffò Edward

Nyika si rivolse a Taker, il colosso del gruppo "Taker, ci allontaneresti questi bestioni dalla gabbia?" gli sorrise con occhi dolci

"Ragazzi, andiamo a farci uno spuntino"

Taker li diresse tutti al capannone, Kiria aprì la cella e si presentò assieme a Nyika che le diede subito dei vestiti puliti.

"Non saltarmi più addosso capito?" le intimò Kiria

"Mi dispiace, ma quando sono trasformata non ragiono molto" spiegò Tracee

"Sei stata fortunata, non ti ho colpita" continuò Nyika

Dopo che Tracee era vestita più decentemente, Kiria afferrò la giacca e si diresse al capannone.

Taker e Edward si stavano abbuffando sulle delizie che Corrad, il cuoco, aveva preparato.

Josa era intento a costruire strani oggetti di legno scalfiti con un pugnale, mentre Gary stava sistemando la sua balestra.

Kiria si diresse da lui, gli gettò addosso la giacca.

"Grazie" rispose ironicamente Gary afferrandola prima che la giacca potesse sporcarsi tutta.

"Non approvo i vostri metodi di far parlare la gente" disse Kiria riferendosi sia a Gary che a Josa.

"Però sono efficaci, hai visto!" rispose il capo

"Ma non sono giusti!"

"Non sei tu che decidi cos'è giusto o sbagliato" prese parola Josa scalfendo un altro pezzo di legno

"E poi ti ha attaccata" disse Gary

"Sei stata fortunata che eravamo li" finì Josa

"Cosa vuoi insinuare con questo?" chiese acidamente la ragazza

"Che non puoi andare in giro di notte, da sola, con il pericolo che un vampiro ti attacchi" disse Josa alzando lo sguardo e guardandola negli occhi mentre le sorrideva beffardamente prendendosi la rivincita.

Kiria così uscì senza rispondere.


	6. L'arrivo di Raeon

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°PREMESSA: In questo capitolo appare un nuovo personaggio, Raeon un vampiro straniero.°°°°°°°°°°

Era ancora giorno quando Rupert si aggirava per il castello sbattendo tutte le porte.

Edénta lo seguiva a ruota, quasi non gli stava dietro.

Al suo passaggio picchiava su ogni bara, in modo da poter tenere una riunione veloce.

Anche i vampiri che abitavano fuori dal castello erano stati avvisati.

Nel giro di mezz'ora il salone era gremito di vampiri con l'orecchio teso per ascoltare il motivo così importante che li aveva svegliati a quell'ora del giorno, nel pieno del loro sonno.

"Spero sia un motivo valido" sbuffò Anaya alla cugina

"Ci siamo quasi ammazzati per venire qui" disse Fabius "Il sole picchiava forte oggi."

"Spero che almeno ci offrano del buon sangue da bere, vista la faticaccia"

Il conte Rupert fece il suo ingresso nel salone e prese parola.

"Miei fedeli discepoli, se vi ho fatto riunire qui è per un motivo serio, il mio castello è stato distrutto!"

"E a noi che frega!" sbuffò Fabian sottovoce al fratello

"Quei cacciatori hanno davvero superato ogni limite" disse Edénta.

"Hanno fatto fuoco e fiamme e hanno scatenato tutta la mia ira…nella riunione precedente stavamo già mettendo a punto un piano, velocizzeremo i tempi e attaccheremo i cacciatori."

A quel punto un vampiro si fece avanti dicendo "Le ho portato una storia signore" sorrise beffardamente dicendo "Come ci avevate chiesto"

Intanto a casa di Kiria il camino acceso lasciava segni di presenza sul cielo aperto.

In giardino Tracee potava delle rose in segno di riconoscenza per l'amica, ormai non sapeva dove altro andare e aveva bisogno di un po' di cordialità americana.

A spalle ricurve, la lieve camicia non la riparava gran ché dalla brezza.

"Buon giorno! Dormito bene?"

Tracee non rispose, solo potò un'altra volta la pianta.

"Potresti rispondermi…te la sei presa perché ti ho vista nuda?"

Nulla…i capelli della ragazza brillarono di riflessi miele.

Ma Gary, il capo, non aveva intenzione di andarsene prima d'averla sentita parlare, per assicurarsi che stesse bene, perché al contrario di quanto si diceva in giro ci teneva alle sue "cavie", perciò continuò insistendo "Stai ancora a testa bassa, non ti sei ancora abituata al sole?"

"Tsk" rispose lei rimescolando due o tre rose ne cesto di vimini, pronte per fare da centro tavola "Il sole è fastidioso almeno quanto…"

"La luna piena?" scherzò Gary infilando le mani in tasca e dondolandosi verso Tracee.

"Quanto te e le tue stupide domande" rispose acidamente, dribblandolo per tornare in casa di Kiria

Arrivata alla soglia si fermò portandosi i piedi pari " Perché mi trattenete, a cosa vi servo io? "

"Per sicurezza…se i vampiri venissero a cercarti…"  
Lo sguardo fulmineo di Gary scorse il torace della donna-lupo sobbalzare mestamente in un piccolo sospiro.

"Ma tu…sei innamorata per caso di uno di loro? D'un vampiro?" l'idea gli era balenata improvvisamente alla vista di quel sospiro

Ci fu un attimo di quel ripetuto silenzio, poi sia Gary che Tracee si girarono in direzione di un rumore.

Kiria aveva appena spalancato la finestra.

"Gary che bello, sei qui! Senti avrei bisogno di una mano, l'anta dell'armadio…Gary dove sei?"

Il giovane così com'era venuto, tornava sui suoi passi.

"Mi spiace ho da fare…magari un'altra volta..." salutò con la mano.

"Almeno mandami Taker" protestò Kiria

"Ricevuto" sorrise appena lui

Tracee si scostò una ciocca appuntandola dietro al pallido orecchio

"Sta sera ci sarà una cena, vedrai che t'integrerai" poi dopo una pausa prese il cesto "Grazie"

"Figurati, in fondo non siete così male" sussurrò Tracee gettandosi di tonfo sulla sedia dopo averla girata dal tavolo

Insomma a vederla pensò Kiria, le sue azioni non rispecchiavano proprio le sue parole ma era pur sempre un inizio, del resto anche lei in primis, quando aveva iniziato a frequentare il gruppo aveva faticato a conquistare la fiducia dei ragazzi.

La notte dopo la cena, Josa, Kiria e Gary facevano il loro pattugliamento notturno abituale.

Erano passati attraverso una parte della foresta attigua alla strada, ideale per sorprendere vampiri in flagrante con delle vittime.

Sfortunatamente per loro, la serata era stata molto tranquilla.

"Uffa, stasera non c'è nessuno in giro" sbottò Kiria "Mi sto annoiando!"

La ragazza si guardò intorno muovendo la lanterna per l'ennesima volta, inutilmente.

Josa scosse la testa "Sei incredibile!"

"Ora non vorrete cominciare di nuovo voi due!" disse Gary intromettendosi e sedando la discussione sul nascere

"Scusa" dissero i due

"Va bene, torniamo alla base, tanto mi sa che stasera non se ne fa niente"

I tre silenziosamente uscirono dal boschetto e si ritrovarono lungo la strada principale che portava alla città.

"Da qui alla nostra baracca ci sono dieci minuti, non di più" preannunciò Josa come a voler fare la guida ad un gruppo che non gli aveva chiesto niente

Kiria e Gary i guardarono e simultaneamente fecero spallucce.

Dopo un po' Kiria si bloccò inclinando la testa di lato.

"Che succede?" le chiese Josa che si era fermato un paio di passi davanti a lei

La ragazza rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi partì con passo rapida verso il bordo della strada "Arriva qualcuno" annunciò nascondendo la luce

I due ragazzi la raggiunsero e attesero. Dopo qualche minuto apparve un cavallo nero, che trottava in direzione di Salem.

Gary saltò fuori dal suo nascondiglio.

"Salve!" disse alzando una mano con la lanterna che aveva preso a Kiria

Il cavaliere rallentò fino a fermarsi e i tre videro che era un ragazzo.

Era vestito di scuro, indossava una camicia nera e un cappello a tesa larga dello stesso colore, mentre la giacca era di velluto verde scuro, stesso colore dei pantaloni.

A corredare il tutto, sulle spalle, aveva un mantello, anch'esso nero, con un foulard che aveva al collo.

"Buonasera" disse fissandoli con i suoi occhi verdi "Posso fare qualcosa per voi?"

Lo sconosciuto si tolse il cappello e mentre faceva ciò, Kiria notò che aveva capelli neri piuttosto lunghi che gli arrivavano fin sotto le spalle, raccolti in una coda.

"Voi siete straniero, messere?" chiese la ragazza

Lui annuì, con un sorriso.

"E ditemi, dalle vostre parti le persone di solito, vanno in giro nel cuore della notte?" continuò lei "Non è prudente in queste zone!"

"Per quale motivo, di grazia?"

"Perché queste zone pullulano di vampiri" spiegò Gary con voce sottile avvicinandosi.

Lo sconosciuto cominciò a ridere "Vampiri? Questa è la cosa più assurda che abbia mai sentito!"

Tornò serio "Vi ringrazio per l'interessamento signori ma so come difendermi dai banditi" e nel dire ciò mostrò ai tre la pistola che teneva legata in vita

"E questo mi basta. E ora, se volete scusarmi vorrei trovare un posto dove riposare"

"Le locande sono ormai chiuse messer…" chiese Gary.

"Daeglish, Raeon Daeglish. Bene, vorrà dire che mi arrangerò in qualche modo. Vi ringrazio per l'informazione"

"Aspettate!" disse Josa, le prime parole che aveva rivolto al cavaliere

Il cacciatore afferrò le redini sotto al collo del cavallo.

Josa fissò Raeon negli occhi, socchiudendo le palpebre.

"C'è qualcosa nei vostri occhi…qualcosa scorre al di sotto di essi"

La mano del cacciatore lasciò le redini e, accarezzando il collo dell'animale raggiunse le mani del cavaliere, stringendogliele.

Raeon osservò l'altro incuriosito, chiedendosi dove stesse andando a parare.

"Qualcosa che potrebbe ingannare gli altri ma non me"

"Ma che sta facendo?" sussurrò Kiria a Gary che scosse la testa, incredulo

Josa continuò "Perché sono occhi del genere che mi hanno portato via la felicità e l'armonia."

Il suo tono di voce divenne più brusco e la presa sulle mani di Raeon più stretta mentre si voltava per gridare agli altri "E' un vampiro!"

Raeon tolse un piede dalle staffe e allontanò il cacciatore con un calcio.

"Bastardo!" ringhiò Raeon

Kiria scattò in avanti ed afferrò le redini del cavallo, impedendogli di fuggire.

Il vampiro la fulminò con lo sguardo, lei gli rispose con un sorrisetto sarcastico.

Raeon scese da cavallo e Gary tirò fuori la sua balestra, tentando di colpirlo, quindi lo seguì, portandosi dietro la luce.

Kiria saltò in groppa al cavallo e tese la mano a Josa, che salì con lei.

La ragazza incitò il cavallo che partì al galoppo verso il punto in cui erano spariti gli altri.

"Perché non gli ha sparato prima?" chiese Josa

"Probabilmente perché eravamo troppo vicini a quella creatura" rispose lei.

Tirò le redini per frenare il cavallo "Ma dove sono andati?"

"Eccoli" disse il cacciatore indicando una zona al limitare del bosco

Raeon era a terra, svenuto, e accanto a lui c'erano Gary e Taker.

Josa scese da cavallo e afferrò paletto e pugnale che teneva dietro la schiena e si avvicinò minaccioso al vampiro.

Gary lo fermò "No!"

"Perché?"

"Perché non è di qui, ma conosce i modi di pensare dei vampiri e dato ce non è legato alle congreghe locali potrebbe aiutarci per salvarsi la vita"

"Per me stai sbagliando, non possiamo fidarci di lui" disse Josa "Comunque sei tu il capo"

Kiria si rivolse a Taker "E tu che ci fai qui?"

"Stavo andando alla base quando ho visto quello li" disse indicando il vampiro a terra "Scappare un po' troppo velocemente per essere un umano, così gli ho dato un pugno e l'ho steso"

Josa gli diede una pacca sulla spalla "E bravo il nostro Taker!"

"Sei stato bravo anche tu nel riconoscere quella creatura" disse Gary

"Sarà, ma a me ha fatto paura" disse Kiria

Josa rise "E' il colmo. Va in giro da sola di notte e si spaventa per…"

"Ma non lui, TU!" lo interruppe lei

Josa la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio e lei spiegò "Sembrava stessi per fargli una dichiarazione!"

"Ringrazia il cielo che sei una ragazza e non ti picchio" ribatté lui incavolato nero mentre gli altri ridevano

Gary batté le mani "Basta, invoco la tregua. Leghiamo il nostro amico e cerchiamo un modo per farlo collaborare…ma prima, alla base"

Taker si caricò il ragazzo sulle spalle "Comincio a sospettare che mi abbiate preso con voi solo per fare il facchino"

"Ma no, non è vero" disse Josa "Diglielo tu Kiria" continuò verso la ragazza che si mordeva le labbra per non ridere.

Taker sbuffò e scosse la testa "Sarà meglio muoversi, prima che il nostro amico dai denti appuntiti si svegli"

"Mi domando una cosa, però. Perché non è volato via quando ha visto che la situazione era critica?"

"Non tutti hanno gli stessi poteri" rispose Josa

Poco dopo Gary fece irruzione alla base. Corrad, Edward e Nyika lo guardarono torto.

"Abbiamo un ospite, preparate una cella, e che sia robusta."

Entrò Taker con Raeon.

"Porca miseria. E chi è questo?" chiese Eddy

"Un esterno" spiegò Josa

"Abbiamo deciso che collaborerà con noi" disse Kiria

"VOI avete deciso?" chiese Nyika sorridendo

"Ora basta convincere lui" sorrise l'amica

"Basta con questo facile, umorismo, mettiamo questo affare sotto chiave" rimproverò Gary

-----------

Ok, allora? Che ne pensate della storia? Nemmeno un commentino? blink blink

Uno ciao a tutti e al prossimo aggiornamento


End file.
